fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Incarnations: Umbral Endeavor
Click to Toggle all Tables between Collapsed and Expanded Incarnations: Umbral Endeavor is a Smash-inspired umbrella fighting game for the Nintendo Switch. It is a spin-off of the umbrella RPG Incarnations, as well as a "spiritual successor" to Super Smash Bros. Endeavor. Gameplay Umbral Endeavor plays almost identically to Smash Bros. Rather than the usual fighting game battlefields, the fights are set on larger stages with voids on one or more sides. Instead of depleting a health meter, fighters' attacks increase a damage meter. The more damage a fighter has, the more knockback they receive, and being knocked off of the screen and into one of the voids counts as a stock. Special moves also function differently, and are tied to a single button rather than a complicated button input. One difference from the Smash Bros. series is that Final Smashes are nonexistent. On the other hand, fighters now have access to a new option called Super Smash Attacks to quench their thirst for cinematic K.O.s. Landing a fully-charged Smash Attack against an enemy will cause the user to perform an extra-flashy attack as a follow-up, ending with the target taking more damage than normal and hurtling much farther than normal. Some Super Smash Attacks even have special properties that the regular Smash Attacks lack. Status Conditions Umbral Endeavor leans more heavily on special conditions called Buffs and Ailments. Several abilities interact with one or the other in special ways, and so these lists have been provided to quickly define what constitutes as which. Buffs * The benefits of JoJo's Hamon Breathing. * All of Demonee-Ho's Demonica Config''s. * The benefits of Demi-Fiend's ''Focus. * The benefits of Kaiser Oblivion's Supremacy. * The benefits of Shulk's Monado Enchant. * The benefits of Mob & Reigen's Mob's Explosion. * The benefits of Nemesis's Mutation. * The benefits of Plague Knight's Leech Liquid. * Certain Items' effects. ** The speed boost from Propulsion Gel. * Certain Assist Summons' effects. ** The defense boost from Junpei's initial Rakukaja. Ailments * Burning (slowly drains health; can be extinguished by water) from most fire attacks. ** Fighters with these attacks include: Demi-Fiend, Dr. Coyle, Gunner, Makoto, Nemesis, Plague Knight, Pyrrha, and Silver's Cyndaquil. ** Assists that inflict this Ailment include: Junpei Iori. * Freezing (immobilized by ice; affected by gravity) from certain ice attacks. ** Fighters with these attacks include: Demonee-Ho, Dr. Coyle, Gunner, Silver's Sneasel, and Vexen. * Stunning (briefly paralyzed, preventing movement) from certain miscellaneous attacks, most of which are electricity-based. ** Fighters with these attacks include: Gunner. ** Assists that inflict this Ailment include: Mothman. * Poisoning (slowly drains health) from certain miscellaneous attacks, most of which are shadow-based. ** Assists that inflict this Ailment include: Jack the Ripper. * Sleeping (left snoozing and vulnerable) from certain miscellaneous Special Moves. ** Fighters with these attacks include: Silver's Gengar. * Buried (stuck in the ground & immobilized) from certain miscellaneous Special Moves. ** Fighters with these attacks include: Okuyasu. * The defense debuff from Shinjiro's Teardrop. * Demonee-Ho's Frosting, and Fear from its Blank Bullet. * Gunner's Bind from her Special Sniper. * Tidus's Slow from his Delay Buster and Provoke. Modes To Be Added! Roster Fighters Mii Fighters Stages Items Assist Summons Boss Summons To Be Added! Trivia * The concept for the game was born out of a desire for more roster freedom than what Super Smash Bros. Endeavor allowed, hence why the title of this game also includes the word "Endeavor" and why the page's tables reuse much of the formatting from the original page. * The word "Umbral" was chosen for the title simply because it sounded like "umbrella." Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Ink's Games Category:Incarnations (series)